Hajimete no Koi
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: It's Happy Valentines Day and Shikamaru had planed something for Temari. One Shot ShikamaruxTemari


Hajimete no Koi

Hajimete no Koi

It was another beautiful day the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Temari was looking out the window of the hotel that she was in. Yesterday Shikamaru had asked if she had time the next day she had nodded her head as Shikamaru told her the time and that she should wear something nice. She wondered what Shikamaru had planned.

Where Shikamaru was

Shikamaru had gone to a restaurant as he went to the waiter who was looking at his list.

"Mendokusai. (How troublesome)" Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked at the waiter.

"Ano I would like to reserve a table for two..." Shikamaru said the waiter looked up at him.

"Hai when and what time would you like to reserve?" The waiter asked. Shikamaru had hopped that he could be able to reserve today.

"I would like to reserve a table for today around 8:30pm." Shikamaru said. The waiter nodded his head as he looked at the book as he flipped through the pages as he stopped; he then looked up at Shikamaru and smiled.

"You're lucky we had a cancellation." The waiter said as Shikamaru gave a small smile.

"I'm glad." Shikamaru said. The waiter nodded his head.

"May I have your name please?" The waiter asked as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru replied.

"Nara Shikamaru-sama." The waiter said as he put his name down in the book.

"We'll be waiting for you tonight." The waiter said with a smile.

"Hai thank you very much." Shikamaru said as he left. He then walked out as he gave a sigh.

"Mendokusai... But I guess I should put in the extra effort... Since it's Valentines Day... Guess I'll go to Ino's shop...But... Knowing her things are going to be worse." Shikamaru thought to himself as he put his hands into his pocket and walked over towards Ino's Flower Shop. Once he got there he stood in front of it and looked at the building as he gave a sigh.

"...Well... Here I go..." Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked to his right then his left making sure no one was looking at him as he quickly went in. Once he got in he heard her voice which made him shiver.

"Oi Shikamaru what are you doing here? Did you really want to see me that badly?" Ino said in a joking tone of voice.

"It's not that... I came... To buy some flowers for someone..." Shikamaru replied.

"Someone?" Ino asked. Shikamaru blushed a bit as he nodded his head. Ino gave a grin.

"Let me guess your going to give them to the Suna Shinobi Temari right?" Ino said as she grin Shikamaru looked at her with a surprised look as Shikamaru's face becoming redder.

"How...How did you..." Shikamaru stuttered a bit. Ino smiled.

"Knowing you it's easy." Ino replied. Shikamaru looked off towards the side.

"Anyways... What do you recommend?" Shikamaru asked. Ino looked at him.

"I would say rose would be the best." Ino replied. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Thanks Ino..." Shikamaru said as he went to where the Rose were placed. He looked at the flowers; there were a lot of different colored Roses as he looked at them carefully.

"...I don't know which one to get... Mendokusai..." Shikamaru thought to himself. He continued to look at the flowers as the Red Rose caught his eyes as he picked up the bunch of Red Roses as he went to the counter.

"... I would like to buy these." Shikamaru said shyly. Ino smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay." Ino said as she took the bunch as she wrapped it and put a ribbon around the stem. She handed the flowers to Shikamaru.

"Here you go." Ino said as Shikamaru took the flowers from her.

"Thanks...How much is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's on the house. But you'll have to repay me later." Ino said with a wink. Shikamaru sweat drop. He what afraid of what Ino was thinking of but he nodded his head.

"Hai...And thanks." Shikamaru replied.

"Your welcome." Ino said as Shikamaru walked out of the shop. He slowly walked down the road near his house as he looked around the shops around the area.

"Tsukareta." (This is so tiring) Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked at an accessory shop. He looked around when a necklace caught his eye. It was a small heart pendent it was simple but it was charming. He went into the shop and bough the necklace as he went home.

1 Hour Past

Shikamaru changed into a collar shirt and nice pair of slacks with a nice pair of shoes. He walked out of the house and headed towards the hotel that Temari was staying at. Shikamaru gave a small sigh. He looked at his right hand which he was holding the Roses as he put his left hand into his left pocket which had the case with the necklace was in. He slowly came to the hotel as he gave a sigh.

"This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru thought as he walked in. He slowly came to room 103 as he stood in front of it and took in a deep breath as he knocked on the door as he waited for an answer. He could hear foot steps coming torwards the door as the door opened. Shikamaru looked at the figure as a small smile came across his face. The figure was wearing a purple one piece dress that sparkled as the figure blushed a bit.

"You look great Temari." Shikamaru replied as Temari blushed.

"Thanks. You look great to Shikamaru." Temari said as Shikamaru blushed a bit.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said as he handed Temari the flowers.

"These are for you." Shikamaru said Temari blushed as she took the flowers.

"Arigato." Temari said as she smelled the flowers.

"Your welcome." Shikamaru said with a smile as she put the flowers in her room as she put them in a vase that was on the table. She then quickly came towards the door.

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked as Temari nodded her head.

"I'm ready." Temari replied as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and locked it as she put the key in her purse.

"Okay." Shikamaru said as Shikamaru led Temari to the restaurant. The two walked down the street.

"How are things going in Suna Gakure?" Shikamaru asked. Temari looked at him.

"Things are fine. Nothings new, Gaara is a lot busier then ever." Temari replied.

"Hope things calm down." Shikamaru said as Temari nodded her head.

"So do I." Temari replied.

"So how's that chibi doing?" Temari asked.

"You mean Naruto. He's probably doing fine. I haven't heard from him in a while." Shikamaru replied.

"I see. Wonder if he changed." Temari said.

"Who knows he might have changed a lot." Shikamaru replied. Temari looked off towards the side.

"When he does come back we should welcome him back." Temari said Shikamaru looked at her and smiled.

"Mendokusai but your right." Shikamaru said as Temari giggled a bit. The two reached the restaurant as the two walked in it.

"Do you have reservation?" The waiter asked.

"Hai." Shikamaru replied.

"May I have your name?" The waiter asked.

"It's Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru replied. The waiter flipped through the papers.

"Ah Nara Shikamaru-sama we've been waiting for you. Your table is ready. I'll show you the way. "The waiter said as he stepped away from the pedestal.

"If you follow me." The waiter said as he walked into the main room as Temari and Shikamaru followed the waiter to their table. Their table was near the middle of the room. The waiter pulled their seats out as the two sat down. The waiter put down two menus.

"If you decided what you want to order please call me and I'll take your order." The waiter said.

"Thank you and we will." Shikamaru said as the waiter bowed and went off towards the side as the two picked up the menu and looked at it. Shikamaru put his left hand into his left pocket as he felt the case.

"Shikamaru have you decided what you want?" Temari asked as Shikamaru looked up from the menu.

"I'll have Tomato soup how about you?" Shikamaru asked Temari looked at him.

"I'll have spaghetti." Temari replied.

"Okay." Shikamaru said as he raised his hand as the wait came towards the two.

"I see you have decided your order what would you like?" The waiter asked as he pulled out the order sheet.

"Tomato soup and spaghetti please." Shikamaru said.

"Tomato soup and spaghetti coming up." The waiter said as he wrote it down as he took the menu as he left.

"I didn't think you would do this for me." Temari said Shikamaru looked at her with a surprised look as his cheeks became red.

"... Well I..." Shikamaru hesitated as his cheeks became a bit redder. Temari became red to.

"I like you and I wanted to do something for you since its Valentines Day..." Shikamaru replied

"I... Have the same feeling too. I like you too." Temari replied as Shikamaru smiled the waiter brought the food as Shikamaru took out is hand from his pocket. The two ate their food as they had a wonderful time as they smiled and talked about their day. When they were done eating the waiter came in and took the plats in the back. Shikamaru took a deep breath as he took out the necklace case.

"Temari... Happy Valentines Day." Shikamaru said as he handed Temari the case as she took it and opened it.

"Oh Shikamaru. Thank you." Temari said with a surprised look and smile. Shikamaru cheeks became red. Shikamaru got up and took out the necklace and put it on for her. Temari hugged him.

"Thank you." Temari said as his cheeks became redder.

"Your welcome." Shikamaru replied Temari let him go.

"I'm glad you like it." Shikamaru said.

"Like it I love it." Temari said.

"We should get going." Shikamaru said as Temari nodded her head as the two walked to the counter as Shikamaru paid the fee as the two walked out of the restaurant as Shikamaru walked Temari to her place. They walked slowly looked at the night sky.

"Tonight is really beautiful." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yeah these kinds of nights are really relaxing." Shikamaru replied as Temari giggled a bit.

"What so funny?" Shikamaru asked as she looked at him.

"I know you were going to say something like that." Temari replied.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked. Temari just smiled.

"You'll just have to find out. Temari replied.

"Mendokusai..." Shikamaru said as Temari smiled. The two reach the hotel as the two walked to room 103 as Temari took out the key from her purse as she unlocked the door and looked over to Shikamaru.

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner tonight." Temari said.

"It was nothing I'm glad you had a good time." Shikamaru said Temari nodded her head.

"I guess I'll see you later." Temari said as Shikamaru nodded his head as she turned around and was about to walked in when Shikamaru hugged her from behind as Temari's heart beated fast as her cheeks became red as she turned around as she did so Shikamaru lowered his lips to hers as they kissed. Temari was taken by surprise but she closed her eyes as she kissed back as they stayed like that for a moment. Shikamaru then let go of the kiss and looked at her.

"Good night." Shikamaru said as Temari opened her eyes as she then looked off towards the side she didn't want him to see how red she was Shikamaru let her go.

"Good night." Temari said as she walked in and turned around and wave as Shikamaru waved back as she closed the door. Shikamaru stood there for a good few minutes as he headed out of the hotel and walked home. He put his right hand to his lips. He still could feel her warm lips on his as his cheeks became red. He made it to his house as he walked in.

"I'm home." Shikamaru said as Yoshino came out of the kitchen.

"Welcome back Shikamaru." Yoshino said Shikamaru looked at her and nodded his head as he took off his shoes.

"How was your date?" Yoshino asked with a smile as Shikamaru blushed.

"... It was good." Shikamaru replied.

"That's good to hear." Yoshino said as she smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower..." Shikamaru said as he grabbed his night clothes from his room as he walked off to the bathroom. Once he was done he changed into his night close as he went to his room and dried off his hair as he looked outside. He could see an image of Temari in the stars. He gave a small sigh as he finished drying his hair as he turn off the light and went to his bed as he closed his eyes as he saw Temari and wonder if she was thinking of him as he fell asleep.


End file.
